Giraffes
by enaena
Summary: It’s bittersweet, because he knows that it should have been Halpert, instead of Anderson. He still tapes it to his desk, anyway. Alternate Universe. Epilogue: The Giraffes Are Taller. Complete!
1. Giraffe Love

**A/N: **_Hey everyone!It's my second story on here!I'm so proud of myself . But if any of you read my Biography on my profile, this is the story that was produced on my impromptu trip to my Mom's office. I am quite proud of it. It is AU, and it is what i believe would happen if: Jim didnt confess his feelings and didn't move to Stamford, Pam still married Roy, and Roy and Pam had a little girl. Jim is still Pam's good friend, and had a big hand in helping to raise her little girl.Here is how I think he would interact with her. Okay, end of my note. Enjoy the story!_

_Also ... I do not own "The Office"!It belongs to it's rightful owners, and no copyright infringement is intended!In other words, please, Please, PLEASE don't sue me! I have no money!_

* * *

Jim comes into the kitchen of Dunder-Mifflin paper.

"Hey you," he says.

"Hey" is heard in a small voice of a 6 year old girl with auburn hair and green eyes.

"Watcha doin'?" she says.

"Nothing, just getting some coffee."

"Oh, I'm drawing a picture"

"Cool! What are you drawing?"

"Umm, a Giraffe, I think"

"Really? That's cool. Giraffes are one of my favorite animals," Jim says with a lop-sided grin. His smile is returned with a small hole-filled one.

"How was school today?" he asked, interested in what she did that day.

"It was fun, but Mason pushed me at the playground during recess," "But I pushed him back," she said with a huge smile of pride.

"Good girl," he said, feeling proud of himself for teaching her how to stand up for herself.

"Anna-Marie!"

"Yes, Mommy?" she said, finishing up her picture.

Pam comes into the kitchen, purse in-hand."Come on sweetie, it's time to go." "Hey, Jim." She says with a smile on her face.

"Bye, Pam. See ya later, Anna!" He says with a wave in Anna's direction.

"Bye Uncle Jim!" She says with an enthusiastic wave. She hands him the picture that she was drawing earlier. On the bottom, it says:

TO: Uncle Jim  
FROM: Anna-Marie Anderson(:

It's bittersweet, because he knows that it should have been Halpert, instead of Anderson. He still tapes it to his desk, anyway.

_

* * *

_

All Pau. I have to tell you, I was kind of making myself sad when I wrote this. But it just popped into my head!So now I'm off to read some happy fanfic with JAM. If you are feeling deepressed, I would advise you to go watch some happy JAM videos, or read some happy fanfic. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that(:

_Please Review(: It would make my day(:_


	2. Memories and Phone Calls

**A/N: **_Okay, so I decided to continue this story(: I wrote this chapter from 11:00 pm to 12:30 in the morning! I guess I'm in my element when it's really late at night yawns. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

_Again ... I DO NOT own "The Office" (or "A Few Good Men") This is just for fun and Copyright infringement is not intended! please don't sue me!I have no money (:_

* * *

"Uncle Jiiiiiim!" Anna-Marie comes running into the office of Dunder-Mifflin Scranton, with Pam following close behind her.

"Hi, Sweetie! How was school?" Jim says, giving Anna a big hug. "It was awesome!I got a 100 on my spelling test!" She says, holding up her paper for proof. "That's great! I'm so proud of you!" he gives her one of his lop-sided grins, as Anna walks back to reception to be with her Mother.

As the afternoon goes on, Anna constantly walks back and forth between Pam and Jim's workspace. She colors and draws pictures, and gives them to Jim. As he takes them from her, he is more and more amazed by her artistic talent. Just like her mother. He tapes them, one by one, to the side of his desk.

It's close to 5:30 P.M in Scranton. Jim and Pam walk to the parking lot, Anna-Marie in the middle of them. They say their goodbyes, and Jim heads home. It's days like these when Jim wishes he went home with Pam and Anna. When he wishes he was Pam's husband and Anna's Father.

Jim gets home to his small one-bedroom apartment. He grabs some leftover Chinese food from the night before, and turns on the T.V. A good episode of 'Scrubs' is on, but he doesn't pay attention to it. Instead he lets himself remember, to the night Anna-Marie was born.

_Jim misses Pam. _

_It's been her third week out of the office because of her Maternity leave. She calls him every night with updates of how she's doing, and while he is smiling and laughing, inside he is crumbling. He is thinking "I should be there. I should be the one who goes to the appointments". Every day, he catches himself glancing at reception, but instead of Pam's glowing face, he sees Ryan, the Temp._

_One particular night, he goes home and decides to watch a movie. He makes himself a sandwich, and throws in "A Few Good Men". He's at the part where Tom Cruise asks Jack Nicholson__ "Did you order the code red?", when he gets a phone call. He reluctantly answers it, because it was his favorite part of the movie. Besides, it's 10:15 P.M. What could be so important at 10:00 at night?_

"_Hello?" Jim says, kind of annoyed  
"Jim! deep breath Help! I need your help!"  
_

_He immediately recognized that it was Pam's voice._

"_Whoa, Beesly. What's wrong?"  
"Jim, my water broke and I need to get to the hospital, fast!"_

_Now, Jim was worried._

"_Wait, where's Roy?!" he says, halfway out the door.  
"He went out with his friends. Just … Jim … get here NOW!" Pam let out a hair-raising scream as Jim started his car. "Ok hang in there, Beesly. I'm coming!"and with that, he hung up._

_Jim broke over a dozen traffic rules getting to Pam's home. While he was driving, he was thinking "How could you leave your 9 month pregnant wife at home", and anger towards Roy built up inside of him. He made it there in 5 minutes flat. He ran up the stairs, to Pam and Roy's apartment, kicked open the door and found Pam sitting on the sofa. He helps her up, grabs her bag, and helps her to the car. He gets to the Hospital in ten minutes, and signs Pam in. _

"_Who are you?" the nurse asks.  
"I'm, uh, her husband." He says.  
"Ok, you'll need these," the nurse says handing him a pair of Scrubs. "She'll be delivering soon."  
"Thanks," Jim says and rushes to the room._

"_Jim, I can't do this," Pam says, through gritted teeth.  
"Yes you can, Beesly! Just push," he says, holding her hand._

_A minute later, Anna-Marie Anderson comes into the world. 6 pounds, 14 ounces._

"_You did beautifully, Beesly," Jim said with a huge smile on his face.  
"Well, thanks to you," Pam says, looking at the tiny bundle in her arms._

"_Pammy!" Roy says as he comes into the room. "I am so sorry!". Roy looks like he was about to cry. "Oh my god, she's beautiful" he says, a tear sliding down his cheek.  
Pam doesn't look at him, instead she looks at her daughter._

"_Hey thanks, man" Roy says shaking Jim's hand, "I owe you one."_

"_No Problem" Jim says with a fake smile. "Okay Pam, I'm going to head home, but I'll come by tomorrow, okay? Bye-bye, sweetie," he says to the small bundle in Pam's arms, who is fast asleep._

_Jim walks out of the Hospital with so many emotions – Joy, Happiness, and Sadness_

* * *

Jim is brought back to reality when his phone rings.

It was something he wouldn't have expected.

_DUN-dun-DUNNNN! Ooh sounds like a cliffhanger ;D_

_End of Chapter two. So ... what did you think? Did you like it? Did you want to go and bomb my house because it was terrible (hopefully not)? The only way you can tell me is if you go Review (or bomb my house.But you don't know where I live so HA!)! So ... Go Review!_

_I may be laggard on Updating ... Homework and stuff, but when I have the time, I will update as soon as possible(: So that's just a little warning _

_I advise you again, if you are depressed after reading this, go read some Fluffy JAM stories or watch some fan videos. I'm sorry(:_

_Until then ... A hui ho and have a great day!  
-Nahe'ena_


	3. It's over

**A/N : **_Hi guys! A new chapter for you! I am so sorry that it took so long to upload. Homework and projects (bleeeeh). But my grades are good and a new chapter is up! Yay! I kind of like this chapter. But I want to know what you guys think, so could you review pretty please? **Also, this is not beta'd but if you are up to the job and can help me, then please PM me(:** I would really appreciate it :D Well this note is over(: I hope you enjoy!_

_-Nahe'ena_

_Disclaimer: I do not own "The Office" or "Hannah Montana". Strictly for entertainment purposes. Shoot, if I owned the office, I would have JAM engaged already. But that hasn't happened yet, has it ;D_

_Onl__y 11 days left everyone! We can do it! XD _

* * *

"Hello?" Jim was confused; he hardly got any calls in the evening.

"Uncle Jim?" Jim immediately recognized the voice, it was Anna-Marie. She was whimpering, obviously upset.

"Anna sweetie, what's wrong?" Jim was worried; Anna-Marie never called him but he gave her his number just in case she needed help.

"Uncle Jim, I'm scared," she said with fear in her voice. "My daddy scared me today."  
"What did he do to scare you?" Jim felt anger boil up inside of him. "If he hurt her I swear I-" Jim's thoughts were interrupted by Anna's voice.

"He and my Mommy were fighting. I was in my room, playing with my toys and I heard yelling. I looked out from my door and my daddy threw a glass teapot. It hit the wall and it broke. Then he got in the car and left. My Mommy is crying in her room. I hate seeing her cry." By the end of her last sentence she was sobbing.

"Okay sweetie, calm down." Jim was very worried. He did not know what to do.  
"Uncle Jim, can you come to my house?" Anna asked.  
"Uh, I don't know if it's a good time for me to come to your house right now, honey."  
"Please, Uncle Jim, PLEASE?" Anna begged.  
"Okay, I'll be there soon." Jim said goodbye to Anna and hung up the phone. He got up, and put on a pair of jeans and a Penn State hoodie. He grabbed his Adidas and slipped them on his feet. He was out the doo in five minutes.

Jim got to Pam's apartment in no time. He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the ca, although he didn't move. He was trying to formulate a back-up plan just in case Pam was wondering what he was doing at her apartment. He brought a Hannah Montana DVD that Anna left the last time she went to his house. When he got his plan together, he went up the stairs to Pam's apartment.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, and he heard a stool sliding across the linoleum floor. A few seconds late he heard the "click-clack" of a lock and the door opened. "Uncle Jim!" Anna exclaimed and hugged his waist. "Come in, Uncle Jim." Anna-Marie led him into the family room. He noticed glass everywhere, and food at the table that was untouched.

"Jim?" Pam came out of her room, her eyes red and swollen.  
"Pam, what's wrong? Anna called me about half an hour ago." Jim said.  
"Oh no," Pam said.  
"What?" Jim said.  
"Jim, can you come into my room please? I have to talk to you."Pam led Jim into her bedroom. She closed the door and sat on her bed. Jim sat down beside her.  
"Jim, it's over. My marriage is over." She said.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Today, when Roy came home from work, he was drunk. Although that's no difference from any other day, today he was wasted. Really wasted." Pam started crying a little bit.

"He was slurring, and acting really obnoxious. I asked him what was his problem, and he snapped at me. We got into this huge argument and he tried to throw the teapot at me. Luckily, I moved away in time and it hit the wall. I told him to get out, and he left. I don't think he cares about his family anymore." Pam was crying really hard. Jim gives her a hug, and they held it for what seemed like forever.

"I'm just so tired, Jim" Pam said into his shoulder.  
"I know, you should just go to sleep," Jim said releasing the hug.  
"But Jim, I have so much to do. I have to clean up the glass and feed Anna dinner and" Jim interrupted her. "No that's okay, I will do it. You need your rest. I will even get her ready for bed too." Jim said. "But can I crash on your couch?"  
"Of course," Pam said, getting into her bed. "Thank you so much, Jim. You are such a good friend."  
"Anytime, Pam" Jim said with one of his famous lopsided smiles, "Get some rest."

Jim turned off the light in Pam's room and went out into the kitchen. He cleaned up the glass and threw away the uneaten food. He put those dishes in the dishwasher and made Anna a sandwich. After Anna ate, they watched some of the Hannah Montana video that Jim brought over. After that, Anna got ready for bed. He tucked her in and turned off the light in her room.

It was 10:15 by the time Jim was laying down on the couch. He was thinking about what Pam was going to do. He didn't know, but they will figure it out in the morning. Jim slept soundly that night with two of his favorite girls in the other room.

* * *

_Ok, so Chapter three is pau. Soo ... what did you think? Was it good? Was it horrible? Was it in the middle? I really want to know. I really appreciate constructive criticism. I thrive on it. So go review please! And thank you for taking the time to read my story! I appreciate it :D_


	4. Aftermath and Living Arrangements

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! Wow, it seems like forever since I have uploaded this story for you guys. I have been so busy with homework! There has been this voice in the back of my head saying "Write the next chapter ... Write the next chapter ... " It was freaky, guys. But do not fear! I have a new chapter up for you guys_, _and I hope you enjoy it! Mahalo nui loa to my wonderful beta, XALLOWspuffyBuFf. She caught a lot of things that didn't catch the first time ;) Anyways, here we go!_

* * *

Giraffes Chapter 4

The divorce took a toll on Anna-Marie, so Jim and Pam were glad when the school year started up again. She was entering second grade, and a few weeks before, she was getting really excited.

Towards the middle of the divorce process, Jim was staying more and more at Pam's home. Anna was becoming more and more of a handful for Pam, with school winding down and all the divorce business. Unfortunately, she was stuck in the middle of this. She was confused and upset, and all of this was happening so fast. With Pam being busy with the divorce, Jim was basically the only one who could have a conversation with her. About what was happening, how she felt, and anything else under the sun.

Pam saw what was happening, and she asked Jim to move in with her and Anna. She asked him around the end of June, and said that she would really appreciate it. Jim could never say no; he loved Pam and Anna more than life itself. Jim moved in around mid-July, after the divorce was final. They decided that they were going to be friends; they did not want the risk of breaking up and causing more anguish for Anna.

The first day of school was here. Jim could tell Anna was excited because she came bouncing into her Uncle Jim's room about an hour before she was supposed to wake up.

"Uncle Jim! Uncle Jim!" Anna said, with a smile on her face.

"Yes?" Jim said, groggy from just being awoken from his slumber.

"Do you know what today is?"

"No, no I don't," Jim said, acting oblivious.

"Today is my first day of second grade, silly!" Anna said, giggling.

"Oh! Right …" Jim said, acting like he just remembered.

"When are you going to wake up?"

"Umm … we still have about an hour to wake up," he said, acknowledging to the clock that said 5:30 AM. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't! I'm too excited!" She said with a beaming smile.

"Okay well, could you try to be quiet for the next fifteen minutes?"

"Okay." Anna starts humming the theme song to Dora the Explorer, and she gradually gets louder until Jim can't go back to sleep.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Jim exclaims, getting out of bed.

Jim and Anna go into the kitchen for breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Lucky Charms!"

"Coming right up," Jim says, grabbing two bowls and two spoons.

As Anna goes to get ready for school, Pam comes out of her bedroom.

"Good morning," Jim says as he's about to call Anna to come eat.

"Good morning. Why are you guys up so early?" Pam asks, groggily.

"Well, Anna was an early riser this morning because today is the first day of school."

"Mommy!" Anna comes into the kitchen and hugs her mother.

"Good morning, sweetheart! I see you're all dressed and ready for school," Pam says, smiling down at her child, "You gonna eat?"

"Yep," Jim says, answering for Anna. "Come sit, Anna."

Jim sits beside Anna and takes a spoonful of cereal, "do you want me to make you something, Pam?"

"Oh no, thank you, I'm just going to make myself a cup of tea."

"So, Anna, are you excited to see your friends today?" Pam says as she puts her teapot on the stove.

Anna takes a sip of her juice, "Yes! I can't wait to see Staci and Mark and Elisa! Today is going to be awesome!"

"I know! Well, hurry up, toot! You're going to be late if you don't finish up!"

"Okay, mommy, I'm done!" Anna takes her bowl and puts it in the sink. "Uncle Jim, can you take me to school, please?"

"Sure, as long as it's okay with mommy," Jim answers, with a glance at Pam who is sipping her tea.

"Of course! I have to get ready, anyways." Pam gets up to leave. "If I don't see you guys out, have a good day at school and I love you!" She gives Anna a kiss, and then went up to Jim, coming close to planting a kiss on him as well.

Pam pulls back, blushing with embarrassment, "I'll see you at work, Jim"

"Okay," Jim replies, turning as red as she was for what just happened. Pam just responds by running to the bathroom.

"Okay, kiddo. Looks like we should be heading out. Go get your shoes on, please."

Anna goes to get her shoes on and Jim grabs his messenger bag and jacket.

"All ready?"

"Yeah," Anna takes Jim's hand as they walked to his Saab. Anna buckled herself in the backseat as Jim started the car.

As Jim makes his way down the road, Anna asks him something that is quite surprising, "Uncle Jim, how come you and my mommy aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you guys dating?"

"_How does a seven year old know about dating? Stupid Hannah Montana…" _Jim thought in his head, "Umm well … actually, I don't really know."

"I see you like her a lot," Anna says.

"_Oh, God … have I been that obvious?" _Jim started mentally cursing himself for having such an invisible exterior.

"I think you and my mommy should date each other," Anna continues, "I want you to be my daddy."

_Wow, she is very straight forward for a seven year old …_

"Well, it depends on your mom and how she feels it will affect you."

"Like how?" Anna was confused.

"You're too young to understand, sweetie. I'll tell you when you're older."

"Everyone says that!" Anna exclaims, frustrated.

"Well, we are wise people," Jim says with a chuckle, "Well, we're at school! Have a good day and we'll see you afterwards when we pick you up!"

"Bye, Uncle Jim. I'll see you after." Anna says as she gets out of the car.

Jim pulls away and takes out his cell phone. He picks Pam's cell number from his contact list. It rings twice when she suddenly answers.

"Hello?"

"Pam, you are not going to believe what kind of conversation I just had with your daughter."

"What?" Pam sounds amused on the other end.

"I'll tell you when I get to work."  


* * *

_So ... how was it? I hope it was good for you guys! (Wow ... TWSS! :P) I had such a good time writhing this chapter. It felt good to be continuing this story. Well, I don't know how many chapters this will go on for. Maybe five more chapters and a epilogue for a good rounded ten chapters! Or, I don't know. Whatever happens, happens. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please, tell me what you think? If you hated it, or la-la-la loved it! ;D Thanks again to my beta! Aloha, a hui hou! (That basically means Until we meet again, goodbye!) :)_


	5. First Dates and Promises

A/N: _Happy New Year, everyone! I have another chapter of 'Giraffes' for you guys. I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing my story. I really appreciate it! I want to thank my beta, _XALLOWspuffyBuFf, _for looking over these chapters. She really helps! :) I have Chapter 6 written out already, all I need to do is type it out. Unfortunately, exams has prevented me from doing that. I was hoping this weekend, but since we had an impromptu day off from school yesterday (stupid weather!), my last two exams have been postponed until Tuesday. Bummer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own 'The Office'. It belongs to all of it's rightful owners. I'm not setting myself up to get sued. I don't need that right now.  
_

* * *

"So, out of the blue, she starts asking all of these questions about us!" Jim says, talking over a cup of coffee with Pam in the break room.

"I'm so sorry that my daughter verbally assaulted you with all of these questions," Pam said, giggling, "Maybe_ I_ should have taken her to school."

"Oh, no. That's totally alright. I think she had a point," Pam looked up at him. "I mean, I wouldn't mind…" Jim trailed off.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't mind either. It wouldn't hurt …" Pam was blushing and her heart was pounding.

"Well, would you like to try tonight?" Jim said, suddenly amazed at what he was doing.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Jim Halpert?" Pam said, grinning.

"It seems like I am," he said, almost giddy. "asking you out to dinner. We leave around eight?"

"Alright."

Jim smiled. "Then it's a date."

Jim and Pam both got up and went back to their desks. Everybody could notice the difference of their moods the rest of the day.

* * *

Anna had a sleepover to go to that night. So after she got her things, she was picked up by her friend's mother.

Jim was sitting on the couch when Pam walked out. In an instant, he was mesmerized. She was beautiful. Her hair was in loose curls, a change from her pulled-back hairstyle. She was wearing a beautiful black dress with a V-neckline. It hugged her curves in all the right places and flowed out at her knees.

"Wow, you look amazing," Jim said, speechless.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Pam said, checking him out. "Love the blazer. Very chic-sophisticated." Pam winked at him.

Jim looked at her sheepishly. "Okay. Ready to head out?" Jim asks, offering his hand.

"Of course," Pam says, taking his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Pam couldn't help but wonder what this night had in store for her.

When they got to the restaurant, it was quite crowded. It was dimly lit, and there was one candle on every table.

Jim and Pam got settled, and they each ordered a glass of wine to go along with the food they ordered and began talking.

"This is really nice. I've never been here before," Pam says, taking a sip of her wine.

"I love this place. The food is great," Jim responded, smiling. "I actually found this place out of a phonebook. I wanted to take my mother out to dinner, and I didn't know where to take her," Jim was chuckling. "Thank God the food was great."

They got their food, and conversation wasn't going anywhere. So they both talked about something that was so easy.

"So, Anna brought home her math test today. She got one-hundred percent!" Jim exclaimed.

"I saw that! She is really starting to understand it now," Pam said, her smile radiant. "It's because you've been teaching her. I want to thank you for that."

"Oh, well," Jim says, blushing. "She is a smart girl, and got it really fast."

"Oh, I know that, but it's been really great that you have been helping her," Pam said, reaching out to grab his hand. "You're so great, Jim, and that's why I'm a little worried."

"About what?" Jim said, confused.

"Just about what would happen. Heaven forbid if we don't work out, what would that mean for Anna?" Pam looked worried. "I just don't want her to have another person walking out of her life."

Jim got it now.

"I want you to know that I love you so much," Jim says, squeezing her hand, "and I love Anna more than anything in the world. I want to make this work, and I know it will. But if it doesn't, just know that I want to stay in Anna's life. She has become a large part of me and my life, and I love her so much. Deal?"

Pam's eyes started to glisten after hearing his declaration of love for her and her daughter. "Deal."

"Okay, are we done?" Jim asks, releasing Pam's hand.

"Yes, let me grab my purse," Pam gets up and grabs her purse, and Jim takes her hand. "Let's go."

The car ride home was very nice. They had fun listening to old rock songs and Pam never knew that Jim was awful at singing. She loved it.

They got home and Jim was opening the door. That's when it happened. Pam planted a kiss on him. It was very awkward and abrupt, but soon it morphed into a passionate and deep kiss. Without parting their mouths, they entered the house. When they woke up the next morning, their clothes were in a heap by the door.

* * *

_End of Chapter Five. How did you like it? That was my first attempt at a Jim and Pam first date. I hope you liked it. Anywho, please review! I would really appreciate it. See you guys later!_


	6. The Morning After

_Hello again! It's me, with a new chapter for you! Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. You guys are great! Thanks goes to XALLOWspuffyBuFf for her wonderful beta skills (Oh yes, I spelled it with a z.) Enjoy!_

_Just a reminder, but sadly, I don not own 'The Office' or it's characters. They belong to NBC. No copyright infringement intended. _

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and Jim and Pam both knew that it was Anna returning from her sleepover.

"Oh shoot," Pam said as she grabbed a bed sheet and wrapped it around herself.

"It's alright, I'll get it," Jim said as he got up and put boxers and a white T-shirt on. Pam went to the bathroom.

Jim walked through the living room and opened the door. There was a lady with Anna at the door. _Must be the mother… _Jim thought.

"Oh hello. I don't think we've met. I'm Mrs. Smith," She held out her hand. "And you are?"

"Jim. Jim Halpert. I'm Pam's friend," he shook her hand. "Hey Anna, how was the sleepover?"

"Good," Anna said as she walked through the door.

"Thank you so much for having Anna come over," Jim thanked the woman.

"Oh, you're welcome! She had a wonderful time," Mrs. Smith was about to leave when she asked, "So, you're a _friend_ of Pam's?"

Jim was getting a little creeped out now. "Um, yes. I moved in with her to help her out with Anna."

"Oh, that's nice of you," the woman smiled turned a strand of hair in her hand while eying him up and down in a 'my, my. Look at you' sort of way. She was obviously flirting. "Having somebody as nice as you is hard to come by in a man. So, are you a just a friend of Pam's? Cause, I'm avail-"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Smith," Jim was about to close the door when she blocked it from closing.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude," the woman apologized, "but, I was just wondering if-"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Smith." Jim shut the door.

Jim went into the kitchen where Pam and Anna were. "So, did you have a good time at the sleepover, sweetie?" He heard Pam say.

"Uh-huh," Anna replied, "Sally's house was fun. We dressed up like Hannah Montana and baked cupcakes."

"Oh how fun!" Pam says. "Now go put your stuff away, please."

"Sure," Anna got up and took her things into her room.

Pam got up and went to get herself another cup of coffee. She saw Jim sit down at the table. "Hey."

"Hey," Jim smiled and Pam sat down next to him. "So about last night," he sounded anxious. "I'm not sorry."

Pam looked up at him. "I'm actually not sorry, either." She blushed.

"Really?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, actually, I've wanted to do that with you for a long time." A few giggles escaped from her.

"Wow, well, that's good, I guess," Jim smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," Pam smiled at Jim. "So, when are we going to tell Anna?" She asked.

"I think the best time to tell her is today. The sooner, the better, right?" Pam nodded.

"Yes. That's a good idea. Better to get it over with. When she comes out, we'll sit down with her and have a talk."

"Alright," Jim said.

_Wow, look at how time changed, _Jim thought._ Almost a year ago, I was longing for someone I thought I couldn't have. And now, we're together. This is amazing._

* * *

_I think there's only going to be couple more chapters and an epilogue then it's going to be all pau! Makes me kind of sad. But this has been a great story for me, and I'm so glad that many of you are enjoying this. Review? Please? See you next chapter!_


	7. The Announcement and Promises

_*Creeps into room, looks to see if anyoneʻs around* Hello? Anyone still here? My my, I havenʻt updated for almost six months! Iʻm awful. It seems that I have lost contact with my beta, but I didnʻt want to leave this story open-ended! With that said, this chapter is un-betaʻd, so if I missed anything, Iʻm terribly sorry. Also-- Iʻm looking for a beta. Anyone out there? But it would probably be only for another chapter and an epilogue. This story is almost done, folks! And for all the people who have been following it, thank you. I appreciate it. Okay, enough blabbering! On to the story!_

_Sorry, one more thing: You might want to reread the story to refresh your memory. :)_

_Disclaimer: I donʻt own them. They belong to NBC, etc. etc. No copyright infringement intended. I donʻt own Hannah Montana either._

* * *

"Anna, could you come into the living room, please? Uncle Jim and I want to talk to you." Pam and Jim were sitting on the couch, anticipating Anna's reaction to their news. Anna came walking into the room.

"What do you want to talk about, Mommy?"

Pam looked at Jim before she went on, "You know how Uncle Jim and I went on a date last night?"

"Yes."

"Well, Uncle Jim and I have decided that we are going to have a relationship."

"A what?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." Jim and Pam both smiled at each other.

"Oh... That's great." Anna simpered a little bit. "Is that it? Could I go back to my room?"

Pam saw the disappointment in her daughter's eyes. "Okay, sure sweetie. Are you okay? Do you want to talk?"

Anna smiled a bit bigger. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Okay." Pam was unconvinced. They heard the door close and lock with a "click". Anna never locked her door. Something was wrong.

"I thought she wanted us to be a couple?"

"I thought so too," Jim stated, "she seemed pretty enthusiastic about it that one time in the car. I guess she isn't." Jim got off the couch,"I'll go talk to her."Jim gives Pam a peck on the lips and walks down the hallway to Anna's doorway. He knocks on the door.

"Anna, can I come in?" Jim looks worried. After a few seconds there is a quiet 'yes' at the opposite end of the door, followed by a 'swish' of the lock un-locking. She opens the door.

Jim enters the room, and Anna goes and sits on her bed. Jim notices tears in her eyes and and her cheeks are wet. She was crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Did we say something to upset you?"

"No. I'm really happy that you and my mommy are boyfriend and girlfriend. It's just that... I'm scared."

Jim is puzzled. "What are you scared of?"

"Just... Just that I'm scared that something will go wrong with you guys. You guys won't be friends anymore. And I won't be able to see you. But I want to see you again." Her eyes were glistening.

Jim got it. "Oh, that's why you were less than excited when we told you, huh?" Anna nodded. "Aww, come here, sweetie." Anna goes to Jim and they embrace in a hug. Jim kisses Anna on her forehead.

"You don't have to worry about that at all, okay? You know that I love you very much and I want to be in your life as much as possible. I don't want you to worry if your mommy and I won't be friends or not. I'm going to be there for you no matter what."

Anna stopped crying. "Promise?"

Jim smiled. "I promise. Want another hug?' Anna nodded and they embraced. "Okay, all better? Let's go see mom."

Jim and Anna walked out of the bedroom out into the living room where Pam was.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry that we upset you." Pam's face was painted with worry.

"Yes, mommy, I'm fine. Uncle Jim made me feel better." Anna was smiling, and noticeably happier.

"Well, how thoughtful of Uncle Jim." She winked at Jim, and he just blushed. "How about we go to the movies?"

Anna squealed with delight. "Yay! Can we see _Hannah Montana_?" Anna was hopeful.

Jim and Pam looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and said at the same time, "sure".

* * *

_How was it? Was it alright? Did it suck? Only way you can tell me is by reviewing! ;)_

_Reviews are like Jim and Pam coming back in Season 6 saying theyʻre going to have a baby (Which, oh my goodness, they are!) _


	8. The Movies!

_Hey guys! Wow, after a long hiatus I come back with two chapters within days of each other! But yes, I have another chapter for you all. Sadly, itʻs the last "chapter-chapter" of this story. But donʻt fear! There will be an epilogue. Thanks to my beta, XALLOWspuffyBuFf, who I got in touch with! Yay. And I would also like to thank bingbangboom714, Quills to Parchment, and pamelamorganhalpert for offering to beta! All of you are amazing and Iʻm so lucky to have all of you looking out for my story like that. _

_Okay, so onto the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Just a reminder: I do not own The Office, Hannah Montana, or Monsters vs. Aliens. Just wanted to use them for my story. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

Hannah Montana wasn't playing at the theater that Jim, Pam, and Anna went to, so they decided that they were going to see Monsters vs. Aliens instead. Anna didn't mind, and Jim and Pam sure didn't mind either for they had their fill of that singing teen pop star.

"Ooh, Mommy, I wanted to see this one!" Anna exclaimed to Pam as they entered the lobby. "This looks like a funny movie!"

"I know," said Pam, "The previews looked very funny. Don't you think so, Jim?" She looked up at her right to see him smiling at her.

"Yeah," he replied, "Very creative." He murmured to Pam, "and _much _better than _Hannah Montana_" She giggled and nodded her head.

The three of them entered together in the movie theater and found their seats directly in the middle of the theater. "Why do we have to sit in the middle?" Jim asked Pam. "Is there really any difference?"

"Of course there's a difference." Pam said in a as-a-matter-of-fact sort of way. "You'll get a better view of the screen if you sit in the middle."

"That's ridiculous." Jim rolled his eyes and Pam slapped him playfully on the arm. They both laughed.

"Okay, who wants snacks!" Jim asked as he got up

"I do! I do!" Anna clapped her hands with joy. Jim chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Anna perked up "Can I come too, Uncle Jim?"

"Sure. We better hurry, though, so we don't miss the beginning of the movie." Jim took Anna's hand and they made their way out of the theater.

When ther reached the concession stand, Jim hiked Anna on his shoulders and asked, "What do you want Anna Banana?" He looked up to see her face, and it was contorted into an indecisive look; her brow was furrowed, and her lips were twisted into the cutest pout he ever saw. He smiled, it reminded him so much of Pam.

"Um, I want a strawberry slushie, popcorn, and cookie dough bites!" She finally announced and Jim smiled at her enthusiasm. He ordered Anna's snacks, as well as a large popcorn for the three of them and two sodas for Pam and himself. They got their food and made their way back to the theater.

As soon as they returned they noticed how it suddenly got packed, but luckily they had Pam there saving their seats. It took them a while to get back to where they were sitting because it seemed like everyone wanted to sit down in their row. "That's why I like to sit at the end." Jim said as he sat down and passed out the snacks. Pam rolled her eyes as the lights went out and the movie started.

*~~~~**~~~~*

They all enjoyed the movie, and when it was done they decided to go and get some ice cream and take a walk.

"I really liked B.O.B, Mommy." Anna said as she skipped ahead of her and Jim "He was really cool!"

"I liked him too." Jim agreed "But I think the doctor was the best."

"I have to disagree with both of you guys," Pam said, Jim and Anna both looking at her. "Insectosaurus, hands down, was the best character ever." Jim and Anna just looked at each other.

"What?" Pam said, licking her vanilla ice cream cone, "Your choices were good too,"

"Yeah, they were." Jim and Anna said in unison.

After a few moments of silence, Anna decided to ask the question, "So, how is this going to change our family?"

Jim and Pam looked confused "What do you mean?" Pam asked.

Anna sighed, "I mean, is Uncle Jim going to marry you? Is he going to be my new daddy?" Jim and Pam both blushed.

"Well, I donʻt know. Itʻs up to Uncle Jim if he wants to." Pam looked nervously at Jim who just blushed.

Jim chuckled "Well, like your mom said, it depends. We haven't been together for more than a couple of weeks. It's as new to us as it is to you." Jim interlocked his hands with Pam

Anna grabbed Pam's hand and whispered to her, "I actually want him to be my daddy." Pam couldn't help but smile.

They walked for a little while longer, but when they saw Anna stifle a yawn they knew it was time to head home. "Okay, I think it's time to go home." Pam said to Jim.

The car ride home was quiet with the radio playing softly in the background and when Pam looked in the backseat she noticed Anna had dozed off. She nudged Jim, who looked in the rearview mirror and he just whispered, "It's okay. I'll carry her in."

When they got home Pam went to open the door as Jim went to get Anna from the back seat. He unbuckled her safety belt and hoisted her up into his arms. Her auburn curls were spread all over her face, and he couldn't help but laugh. When he got in the house, he walked down the hallway and into her bedroom where he tucked her into bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she stirred, murmuring a "I love you, Uncle Jim" and he said "Love you too, Anna"

When he reached the kitchen he saw that Pam was sitting of the counter with two sodas in front of her. He sat next to her and she moved one of the sodas over to him. "I had a really good time tonight." She said before taking a swig of her drink.

"I did too," Jim said "I always have a good time when I'm with you guys."

Pam smiled "Anna really loves you, you know? You've been more of a father to her than Roy has ever had."

Jim smiled "I love her too, you know. I lover her as if she were my own daughter." He gave her a kiss on the lips.

They finished their sodas and went into the living room to watch television. They watched some Conan 'O Brien, and then decided they should go to bed. After they changed their clothes and slipped themselves into the bed Jim heard steady breathing from behind him and his eyelids started to get heavy.

And as Jim Halpert went to bed that night, he knew for a fact that everything would be all right.

* * *

_Did you like it? Only way I know is if you review. Just to remind you again: Itʻs not over! But the end is near, folks. Happy/Sad. You know what Iʻm saying? x)_

_Reviews are like The Office coming back RIGHT NOW. Honestly, Iʻm having withdrawals. _


	9. Epilogue: The Giraffes Are Taller

_Well, here we are. The final chapter. Let's stop the small talk and get to the story, shall we?_

* * *

"Well, obviously you'll want to be a flower girl," Jim told Anna as they walked to the tuxedo shop. "It's actually a given, sweetie."

Anna smiled. "Really, Dad?!" she had taken on calling him dad now and it made Jim gloriously happy "This is great! I want a pretty dress, please?!" She said trying to contain her excitement, which was hard for a girl her age to do.

Jim chuckled, "Of course you'll get a pretty dress, sweetie." He kissed her cheek. "The prettiest one in the whole wide world!"

They walked into the tuxedo shop and Jim met with the tailor. Anna wanted to come too and Jim thought it would be fun to have her tag along.

The past couple of months were eventful; Jim proposed to Pam a few months after the movie night and Anna could not have been happier. She wanted Jim to be her daddy for so long, and she saw how happy Jim made her mommy feel and how happy her mommy made Jim feel. She had that feeling of being a family, and she liked that.

Ever since the proposal, Pam had been busy. She had been going through arrangements and planning for the wedding. She wanted to get married as fast as possible. She even contemplated elopement. Pam was in love and excited and she claimed that it was expected of a bride-to-be.

The wedding was fast approaching; it was the last tuxedo fitting before the event. Anna was sitting outside of the dressing room when Jim came out. He looked amazing, and Anna noticed.

"Wow, Dad, it looks really nice on you!"

Jim tugged at the jacket. "It does?"

She smiled. "Yup! I love it."

"Alright," Jim said as he walked back into the dressing room. "We're done."

Jim thanked the tailor, and he and Anna walked out of the shop.

"What next, Daddy?" Anna asked.

"Well," Jim replied, grabbing her hand. "Next we're going to find a present for mom..."

~*~

"You look so pretty, Mommy!" Anna exclaimed as she watched her mother get ready. "Your wedding dress is so pretty!"

"Thank you, sweetie," said Pam as she finished putting on her makeup. "You don't look so bad yourself," she added with a wink. Anna giggled.

"Hey sweetie, could you do me a favor? Could you check on grandma for me, please?"

"Okay," she said as she got up. "And Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Anna gave her mother a kiss and left the room. Pam loved her too much for words.

The day was here. Pam wanted this day to come so badly. They acted like a family already, but she liked that now they were making it official. They were _going _to be a family. Tears sprung to her eyes as that thought floated through her mind.

Jim was having that same thought as he put on his tie in the room across the hall. From that day he first met Pam in the office, he knew this day would come. Sure, it took a while, and sure, there were some people in the way, but that's all behind them. Now he was ready to spend the rest of his life with Pam.

The backyard looked amazing. It was small, Jim and Pam only invited their close friends and family. The flowers, Lilies and Roses, added a really nice touch to the simple lawn chairs they set out the night before. White and Silver Balloons made a lovely archway framing the altar where the minister was standing.

All of the guests were sitting in their seats. Everyone from the office were in one row, Pam's mom and sister in the front row on the right; Jim's family in the same row on the left. Everyone was talking amongst themselves. Words like "nice" and "Jim" and "good" and "love" floated through the air. Anna was in the front, talking to her grandma.

"Hey, sweetie," Pam's mom started.

"Yeah?" Anna said, playing with the bottom of her dress.

"Do you like Jim?" Pam's mom asked, looking up to Jim, who was standing, ready to start. He smiled and she smiled back.

Anna looked up at him as well. He blew her a kiss and she pretended to catch it. She looked back at her grandma. "I really do, grandma."

Jill Beesly smiled. "I do too."

The wedding march began to play, and Anna rushed to the back of the isle, grabbed her basket full of flower petals, and started down the isle. Dropping petal after petal, she made her way to her spot on the side; she was also Pam's bridesmaid.

Then everyone stood up. Making her way down the isle, with her dad accompanying her, Pam was glowing. Her smile radiated through everyone, pure happiness lighting up the backyard. When she stopped at the altar she hugged her dad tightly, and Jim shook his hand. Jim took Pam's hand in his and after a few minutes, and a long, passionate kiss (that got a high pitched "woooooooh!" alongside Pam) they were husband and wife.

And they could not have been happier.

The afternoon turned into evening, and after a nice dinner with everyone, the guests went home. Pam and Jim got their suitcases (they decided on going to North Carolina for a few days; they didn't want to be away from Anna too long) and said goodbye to Anna who was staying with her grandma.

As they got into the car, Jim asked, "Are you ready?" With a sly smile and a wink, Pam replied, "Always have been."

~*~

"Are you sure, Pam?" Jim asked with a look of pure joy on his face.

Pam smiled, holding up a little stick with a plus sign. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow, that's..." Jim pulled a hand through his hair.

"I know." Pam felt tears slide down her cheek. Jim pulled her into a hug.

"We have to tell Anna," Jim stated. Pam nodded and said, "Why don't we do that now?"

They went out of the bathroom and Jim called down the hall for Anna.

Anna came running down the hallway. She went into the kitchen and sat down. "Yeah?"

Pam spoke first. "Your dad and I have something to tell you. Well, I do, actually."

"Yeah?"She said with the slightest bit of concern sounding in her voice.

"Well, I am pregnant. You're going to have a little brother or sister." Pam grinned.

Anna's eyes went as big as saucers. "Really?! No way! Oh wow!" She hugged her mom and Jim. "A little brother or sister?"

"Yeah," Jim said. "Exciting, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed. "That's really great!" Anna got up and walked back to her room, mumbling to herself excitedly. Jim and Pam couldn't help but smile.

"That went well, didn't it?" Jim said and chuckled.

~*~

Jim was particularly stressed out that week. Pam made nine months this week and she was quite uncomfortable. She was always complaining about how her back ached and how her ankles were so swollen she could barely walk. Anna and Jim didn't like seeing her this way, and they couldn't wait for the baby to get here.

He got the call on a agonizing slow Wednesday afternoon that was being dragged out by his excitement for the arrival of his child.

"Hello?"

"Jim! Jim, Jim, it's time!" Pam was breathing heavy.

"Oh! Oh, okay! Hold on, I'm coming!"

"But, Jim! What are we going to do about Anna?!"

"It's fine-- I'll call your mom so she can pick her up and meet us at the hospital! It's okay, it's fine."

"Okay.... Hurry, Jim!"

He quickly hung up the phone and rushed out the door. He took the stairs and couldn't help but smile to himself. This happened around eight years ago. But now, he's supposed to be there. It was _their _baby. God, he was going to be a father.

On the way to the house, he called Pam's parents and told them that they need to pick up Anna because it was time. He also called his parents and told them to meet him at the hospital.

He made it to the house in record time. He burst through the door to find Pam on the couch breathing heavily.

"Hey, Pam! You okay? Let's go!" He helped Pam up, out the door, and to the car. He sped to the hospital and Pam was well into labor when Jim saw both sets of of parents and Anna down the hallway.

Anna rushed into Jim's arms. "Daddy, is mommy okay?" Jim smiled. "Yup, she's doing okay. It looks like you'll be getting a little brother or sister soon, sweetie." Anna smiled.

Just then the doctor came out. "Mr. Halpert? Your wife is ready to start pushing."

"Oh! Alright... see you soon, everyone!" Jim rushed into Pam's room.

Half an hour later, Jim Halpert came out with a tiny blue bundle in his arms.

"Daddy! It's a boy?!" Anna's smile was as big as the world.  
Jim's eyes were shining. "Yup. Sweetie, this is your little brother. Adam James Halpert." Anna peered into the blanket. "Aw, hey, little brother. I love you so much, and you and me are going to do so much stuff together." Everyone laughed at Anna's heartwarming introduction.

She looked up at Jim. "Can I see mom?"  
He nodded. "Sure, but be careful, she's really tired."  
Anna went running into the room. "I will!" she called behind her.

Jim hugged both sets of parents. As everyone cooed the baby, Jim could help but smile, and tears slid down his cheeks. He's never been this happy in his life.

After a while, he and his son returned to Pam's room. Anna was on the bed telling her mom about her day. Pam was smiling and nodding.

"Hey there, Anna Banana, let's give mom a rest, okay?"  
"Alright, see you later, Mommy!" She turned to Adam. "Goodbye, baby. I love you." At that moment tears sprung to Pam's eyes.

Jim set the baby down in the crib and sat himself down in a chair next to Pam's bed.

"I gotta say, Beesly, we do good work."

Pam chuckled. "I agree. Although I want to wait a few years until we have our next one."

"Fine, fine" Jim sighed, showing fake disappointment. "I love you so much, Pam." She smiled. "I love you too, Jim. I really do." Jim went in for a kiss and they stayed like that for longer than usual.

Jim laughed and said, "Whoa, easy. That's how we got here in the first place." Pam swatted his arm and yawned.

"Well, that's my cue," Jim said, acknowledging her yawn. "I think I'll go eat dinner with everyone. I'll be ba--" But when he looked, she was already passed out, her breathing slow and steady.

~*~

_Five Years Later..._

"Hey, Anna!" Jim called. "Come here, I want to show you something!"

Anna came down, her long curls hanging past her shoulders. "Yeah, dad?"

"Look." He held up a picture of some hand-drawn giraffes, and a signature with a happy face at the end of the Artist's name. "Remember this?"

Fourteen year-old Anna-Marie Halpert smiled. Of course she remembered.

"Yeah, I drew that for you when I was six. I have to say, I was a pretty good artist." She had a sly grin.

"Just like your mother." he grinned.

"Things changed a lot, huh, Dad?" She sat down next to Jim. "It turned out pretty good, didn't it?" Just then, Adam came into the room with Pam trailing behind him. She smiled as she caught Jim's eye. They all sat cross-legged on the floor in their living room, old _Dunder-Mifflin Paper _boxes full of dust and memories to last a lifetime.

He looked around and smiled at where he was in life. Over five years progress, and it all turned out fine. He squeezed Anna's shoulders as she laid her head on his chest.

He said to himself quietly, "It turned out pretty darn good."

_End_

* * *

_Okay, it's done. And to think it was only going to be a oneshot. I have some people to thank._

_My beta, XALLOWspuffyBuFf. I think this story would have REALLY sucked if she didn't look over it. She's awesome._

_Also, I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. I have to admit, it was pretty rough at the beginning. You guys gave me words of encouragement and good criticism and that really helped with this story. You guys are great. Even if you didn't review but still read, that means a lot! So one big THANNNNNNNK YOUUUUUUUU to all of you._

_This won't be that last of me! I still have stories floating around in my head all the time. Who knows? I might make an even longer story next time. Or a oneshot. I don't know. _

_So, until then, enjoy your summer! And people, let's get excited! Season Six of The Office and not to mention, A JAM BABY!_

_- Gloria_


End file.
